Dreaming of You *Sequel to A Past Not Forgotten*
by dannysgirl2
Summary: Jeff and his wife Angel have always known that Amy and Matt are perfect for each other. But will Matt and Amy realize it? Or with Angel and Jeff have to dust off their Cupid's arrows? *Chapters 4-11 added**COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, here's my new story, Dreaming of You. I have a new Rule and it's listed below. Also I would like to give a shoutout to Kirsty, who always supports me and my writing!  
  
Check out my new site! : www.geocities.com/angelgrl313/enter2.html  
  
This takes place five months after A Past Not Forgotten ended.  
  
THE NEW RULE IS I WON'T POST ANOTHER CHAPTER TILL I GET FIVE REVIEWS FOR EACH CHAPTER AND I HAVE THE WHOLE STORY TYPED!  
  
Chapter 1  
Angel's POV  
  
I walked into the arena hand in hand with Jeff on one side and Amanda on the other. In Jeff's other hand was a car seat occupied by our son, Justin. I drew in a breath of air and sighed. Jeff looked over at me strangely and asked, "What are you doing?"  
I answered back, " I haven't been in an arena working for practically a year. I'm just happy to be back."  
"I'm glad you're back too," Jeff said and kissed the top of my head.  
I smiled and we continued walking.  
  
A lot has happened to me in the past year,   
Coming to the WWF, seeing my sister and Matt and Jeff. Tiffany. Shannon. Getting married. Having another baby with Jeff by my side.  
Oh and by the way, with my little push, Shannon and Stephanie are a happy couple of almost 6 months.  
As we walked, we ran into my sister.  
  
  
Amy's POV  
I was talking to Stephanie when I saw my sister's little troop coming down the hall. Steph and I quickly walked over and I took Justin from Jeff's arm and cooed at him.  
" You're so cute, you know that" i cooed and he smiled at me with a baby smile. I smiled at him and turned to my sister and brother in law.  
"Want me to watch Justin and Mandy for you while you see Vince? I think he wants to see the both of you." I said.  
Angel turned to Jeff and they communicated with their eyes. Angel said," Sure, we'll be over in a while to get them."  
I turned to Mandy and Justin as their parents walked away, I grabbed Mandy's hand and said, "How about we go to the women's locker room?"  
Then we walked down the hall, Mandy by my side and Justin in my arms.  
  
An Hour Later  
My cell phone rang as I was reading a book to Mandy. Justin was now in Trish's lap and she was making funny baby noises at him. I reached in my bag and grabbed the phone.  
"Hello?" I said  
"Hey, baby" a voice said back to me.  
"Hey, Kyle!" I said to my boyfriend.  
"So, when can I see you again?" he asked.  
"I'm not sure, I think I have a signing tom. so I probably won't be home till Saturday night."  
"Oh, okay" he said  
"I'm sorry, babe I gotta go, I'm baby-sitting for Jeff and Angel."  
"Oh, okay, bye."  
"Bye Kyle"  
  
  
Friday Night-  
  
I was so excited, I was going to surprise Kyle. I had done all the work I had to do for Vince and he told me that the signing had been canceled. So, I decided to go and see Kyle right away.  
I had been driving for about an hour and a half when I finally pulled into his driveway in Florida. Another car that wasn't Kyle was in the driveway but I thought nothing of it.   
I opened the door and walked into the living room, and to my horror, there was Kyle kissing another girl that I haven't seen before.   
I walked into the room, pulled Kyle by the collar away from the girl and slapped him hard leaving an imprint of my hand on his face.  
"YOU BASTARD, YOU NEVER DESERVED ME!" I hit him once in the stomach, then in his family jewels and slapped him again, you know just for good measure. Then I stalked out of the room.  
  
  
End Chapter.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Chapter 2  
Narrotor's POV (Me!)  
  
  
Amy couldn't really think as she slammed Kyle's door shut and ran to her car, with tears streaming down her face.  
  
She got in and started the car. Quickly, she backed out of his driveway and drove down the street.  
  
When she was a good 5 to 6 blocks away from his house, she pulled over to the side of the road and put her head in her hands and cried.  
  
She lifted her head two mintutes later, saying to herself that Kyler wasn't worth it.  
She thought in her head, "Where should I go?"  
She didn't want to go to her house alone and she didn't want to bother Angel and Jeff.   
So she decided to go to Matt's.  
  
She didn't really think on the hour trip to his house, she just thought about getting there.  
  
She finally arrived at Matt's house and she wiped away the tears on her face as she stood in front of his door.  
  
She knocked and silently waited for him to open the door.  
When he finally did, she launched herself into his arms.  
  
"Whoa, Amy" he said, " What's the matter?"  
"It's Kyle" she said with tears in her eyes.  
Matt's eyes narrowed and he asked, "What did he do?"  
"He's cheating on me so I dumped him."  
  
Matt led Amy into the house, thankful that his father was away.  
Amy told him everything that had happened. When she started to drink her   
sorrows away, he just did it to make her feel good. But when they kissed and as their clothes made their way of their bodies, nothing matter, because they were so drunk.   
  
Oh, what a surprise morning would bring them.  
  
End Chapter.  



	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys! Just remember no more new chapter till 5 more reviews!   
  
Chapter 3  
Narrator's POV  
  
It had been really awardard for Matt and Amy when they awoke the next morning to realize they had slept together. Amy had gathered all her clothes and left Matt's and his father's house quickly and they rarely spoke unless they had too.  
  
Both were happy when Matt left for London to promonte the WWF there for two weeks. But the two weeks had passed and today was the day he was to return.  
  
And boy, did he have a suprise for them.  
  
Amy, Jeff, Angel, Mandy, and Justin were waiting in the airport for him, it was a day off for all.  
  
Jeff was the first one to spot his brother and he said, "Hey, look! I see Matt, but whose hand is he holding..." as he trailed off.  
  
Angel waved her arms and Matt spotted them and walked over with a big smile on his face. He let go of the young women's hand and hugged everyone including Amy who was a little stiff.  
  
He then put his arm around the womean and said,   
" Guys, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Kirsty. We ran into each other the first day I was in London and have been together ever since."  
  
"Hello, everyone", she said with a waze, "It's nice to meet you, Matt's told me a lot about everyone of you."  
  
She turned and looked at Matt with love glistening in her eyes and he looked over with the same emotion in his eyes. Quickly, he leaned over and gave her a kiss.  
  
The others were too shocked to either move or speak, they just stood there dumbfounded.  
  
End Chapter.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Matt lay in his bed; Kirsty sleeping peacefully at his side.  
  
He had been awake in bed for a while; his family and friends reaction to him having a girlfriend were bothering him.  
  
It was like he had never had a girlfriend before and never could ever have one the way that their jaws had dropped.  
  
He sighed and switched to his other side; so now he was facing his beautiful girlfriend.  
  
He closed his eyes for a brief second and he smiled when he felt Kristy's hand on his face.  
  
"Baby, why are you still awake?" Kirsty's concerned voice asked.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. I just can't sleep," Matt said.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Okay, babe," she kissed him lightly. "But if you need to talk, I'm always here to listen."  
  
"Thank you" was the last thing said before the couple drifted off to a peaceful sleep, their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
~~~~~********~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~  
  
Angel and Jeff laid side by side in their king sized bed, talking about random things.  
  
"So what about do you think about Matt having a girlfriend?" Angel asked Jeff.  
  
"Well I guess it's kinda a shock. I thought he was in love with Amy."  
  
"Yea, I thought that too, but I guess we were wrong," Angel said.  
  
"I've got an idea."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maybe when we get off the road next, Matt, Kirsty, Amy, Shannon, you and me could go out to dinner and to a club," Jeff suggested. "So we could get to know Kirsty better."  
  
"That's a good idea," said Angel, "I'll run it by Matt the next time I see him." 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, everyone was back on the road, Kirsty staying at Matt's house. Angel was walking down the hall after getting her make-up done before the match she had with Trish that night.  
  
As she walked, she happened to bump into Matt who was looking for the food room for some water.  
  
"Hey Matt," she said  
  
"Hey Angie, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, hey me and Jeff were wondering if maybe one night when we get off the road next, some of us could go out to dinner and a club to get to know Kirsty better?"  
  
"That sounds good, though I'll have to run it by Kirsty too. Who is gonna go?"  
  
"Probably Jeff, Amy, Shannon, Kirsty, you and I."  
  
"That sounds good. I'll ask Kirsty when I call her later."  
  
"Okay, I've got to go my match is next."  
  
"Okay, bye, good luck!"  
  
They both continued on their ways and Matt's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Hey, baby"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Whatcha doing?"  
  
"I'm at the arena getting some water then having my match with Jeff."  
  
"That sounds fun."  
  
"Hey, I was just talking to Angel and she mentioned that when we get home, maybe some of us could go out to dinner and then maybe to a club, does that sound good?"  
  
"Sure!" Kirsty said, " I want to get to know all your friends and family better."  
  
"Great!" Matt smiled.  
  
Jeff walked into the food room and signaled to Matt that their match was up soon.  
  
"Hey baby, I gotta go, my match is up soon, I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
  
"Okay, good luck and I love you!"  
  
"I love you too baby, bye!" Matt hung up his phone with a smile. 


	6. Chapter 6

So it was set. Everyone would be going to dinner and a club the night after they got home for the weekend.  
  
Even though Matt acted really happy, Kirsty could see that something was bothering him and it worried her.  
  
So she decided to have a talk with him before Jeff and Angel came to pick them up the next night for dinner.  
  
THE NEXT NIGHT-  
  
"Hey honey, can we talk for a minute?"  
  
"Sure, what's the matter?" Matt asked.  
  
"Nothing's the matter, I just need to talk to you. I can see that something has been bothering you and I wanted to know if you wanted to talk about it."  
  
Unknown to Matt and Kirsty, Jeff and Angel had entered Matt's house and Jeff was currently walking up the stairs till where they were talking in Matt's room. He paused outside the door when he heard them talking.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Please baby, I'm worried about you"  
  
"I'm just bothered by how much my family was shocked at how I had a girlfriend. It's like I'm not allowed to be happy. Jeff and Angel are happy together and I don't see why I can't be happy."  
  
"Baby, I'm sure they want you to be happy. I think they were just surprised."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I do, honey, I do."  
  
"Okay, thank you for listening to me."  
  
"It's no problem, Matt, I love you and I want you to be able to talk to me."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Jeff turned and walked away from the door when he heard kissing noises. He walked downstairs and said to Angel, "We need to talk when we get home."  
  
Then he yelled, "MATT!! KIRSTY! WE"RE HERE!"  
  
"BE RIGHT DOWN!" Matt yelled back. 


	7. Chapter 7

The dinner had gone well; everyone seemed to like Kirsty. Now they were at the club.  
  
Angel and Jeff walked back to the table after the song ended, Jeff then said, "Kirsty, would you like to dance?"  
  
Kirsty looked at Matt who nodded, "Sure, I'd love to."  
  
Jeff and her walked from the table.  
  
"Hey Aims, would you like to dance?" Matt asked.  
  
"Sure"  
  
As they walked from the table, a slow song came on. A slow song with hidden meanings for both of them.  
  
{~Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
  
Thinking of me too~}  
  
Matt wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and her arms went up around his neck and they danced.  
  
{~Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Wonder if you ever see me  
  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
  
If you looked in my eyes  
  
Would you see what's inside  
  
Would you even care?  
  
I just wanna hold you close  
  
But so far all I have are dreams of you  
  
So I wait for the day  
  
And the courage to say how much I love you  
  
Yes I do!  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Corazón  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
  
I can't stop dreaming  
  
Cómo te necesito  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
Mi amor, cómo te extraño  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I still can't believe  
  
That you came up to me and said "I love you"  
  
I love you too!  
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly  
  
Dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
  
Endlessly  
  
And I'll be holding you tight  
  
Dreaming...with you...tonight!~}  
  
Amy thought, "God, I wish I didn't feel this way about Matt. He doesn't feel the same way about me. I thought he might awhile ago, but that thought was crushed when he arrived home with Kirsty."  
  
Matt was thinking, " I thought all these feelings had gone away. I thought I would live happily ever after with Kirsty. I love her; at least I think I do."  
  
As Kirsty danced with Jeff, she noticed the looks on both Matt and Amy's faces. She recognized the looks hidden within their cores. She knew what she had to do. 


	8. Chapter 8

The song ended and everyone walked back to the table. Kirsty grabbed Matt's hand and whispered in his ear, "When we get home, I need to talk to you."  
  
He nodded and pressed a kiss to her cheek as Amy looked on jealously.  
  
~ THE NEXT MORNING~~  
  
When Matt and Kirsty had finally gotten home, it was almost 1 in the morning and both were too tired to talk.  
  
But now it was time.  
  
Kirsty was sitting across from Matt; the look on her face serious.  
  
Matt said, "So, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Matt, I'm really sorry but I can't be with you anymore. I thought it was just your families and friends' reaction to me being here that was bothering you. But now I realize that it wasn't. You may think you love me but you don't honey. You love Amy. I saw it on both of your faces at the club yesterday. You don't have to hide it anymore."  
  
Matt said, "I'm so sorry, Kirsty. I never meant for this to happen. I do love her."  
  
"I know you didn't Matt. I really do love you, but it's for the best." Kirsty wiped her tears away from her face, "I just need you to promise me one thing."  
  
"What is that?" he asked.  
  
"I want you to promise me that you'll tell Amy your feelings for her. I'm pretty positive that she feels the same way about you and I want you to be happy."  
  
"I promise" Matt said as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Well," Kirsty said standing up, "I'm gonna go pack."  
  
"Please, don't go," he said, "This is your vacation, I don't' want to ruin it."  
  
"No," she said firmly, " I need to get away from you Matt. I'm sorry."  
  
"Where will you go?"  
  
"I'm not sure, if I need a good friend, I have a close friend in Orlando. I could drive there."  
  
"I'm so sorry Kirsty."  
  
"I'm sorry too, Matt."  
  
After she packed, she was gone. She was gone from Matt's life just as quickly as she had come. She had made a big impact on his life in a short time, even if she didn't know it. 


	9. Chapter 9

Matt was tired. It had been a week since his and Kirsty's break up and he was tired of all the questions that had been asked.  
  
Why was he so bummed? Where's Kirsty? What happened to their relationship?  
  
He had politely said that he didn't want to talk about it. Everyone had left him alone by the look on his face.  
  
After finally dragging himself out of bed, he got in the shower and washed himself good.  
  
Today was the day. Today was the day that he was going to fulfill to Kirsty. It was the only thing he could make up to her.  
  
He dressed and had breakfast, then prepared himself for the car ride over to Amy's house.  
  
As he turned the corner onto Amy's street, a fresh round of butterflies hit his stomach.  
  
As he pulled into her driveway, she was getting out of her car.  
  
"Hey Matt, what's going on? Why are you here?"  
  
"I need to talk to you, " he said. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, shoot," she said as she walked over and stood by his car."  
  
"Amy, I'm just gonna come out and say this. I'm sorry that I pushed you away after we slept together. I was feeling something that I've never felt before and I was scared. So I pushed you away. I love you Amy." Matt said as Amy stood there in shock.  
  
She said, "You llooveee mmmeee???"  
  
At this time, Matt's car radio was playing a song that was perfect for them. The words are:  
  
When I said go I never meant away  
  
You ought to know the freaky games we play  
  
could you forgive and learn how to forget  
  
hear me as I'm calling out your name  
  
Firefly come back to me  
  
make the night as bright as day  
  
I'll be looking out for you  
  
tell me that your lonely too  
  
firefly come lead me on  
  
follow you into the sun  
  
that's the way it ought to be  
  
firefly come back to me  
  
You and me  
  
we shared a mistery  
  
we were so close  
  
like honey to the bee  
  
And if you tell me how to make you understand  
  
I'm minor in a major kinda way  
  
Firefly come back to me  
  
make the night as bright as day  
  
I'll be looking out for you  
  
tell me that your lonely too  
  
firefly come lead me on  
  
follow you into the sun  
  
that's the way it ought to be  
  
firefly come back to me  
  
Fly firefly through the sky  
  
come and play with my desire  
  
don't be long don't ask why  
  
I can't wait another night  
  
  
  
"Yes, Amy, I love you."  
  
"But what about Kirsty?"  
  
"Kirsty is gone. She realized about our love for each other and broke up with me. She made me realized how much I love you."  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
A huge grin came across Matt's face and he leaned down and kissed Amy.  
  
The first kiss of many to come.  
  
A kiss that would create an ever-lasting bond that would last to the end of their time on Earth.  
  
THE END! 


	11. Epilogue

1 Epilogue  
  
  
  
After one year of dating, Matt and Amy got married on March 18, 2003. They later had two sons, Matthew Moore Hardy Jr. and Jacob Nero Hardy.  
  
Angel and Jeff were together till their deaths. They later had another daughter and son; Danielle Isabelle Hardy and Daniel Mark Hardy. 


End file.
